It's Not All Hogwash
by articcat621
Summary: Some serious revelations finally come to light.


All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JKRowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Thank you to my beta GaeilgeRua for their time and work on this story. Written for the 'Not Quite Human' Competition.

Warnings - Infidelity, Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Werewolves.

* * *

 **It's Not All Hogwash**

"Ron, I don't understand why you're leaving," Hermione said somewhat angrily, crossing her arms. Tears were beginning to appear in her eyes. "This is a really big deal to me, so I would very much like to have your support."

Ron sighed. "Look, Hermione, you know I love you, and I'm super happy your law on werewolf rights passed, but I have plans. I just can't cancel them."

"But we're supposed to be celebrating!" Hermione countered. "I've been working towards this for three years! Since the end of the war, Ron!" When he still didn't say anything, Hermione grew angrier. "You're not being supportive, Ron." She frowned at him in frustration. She willed the tears in her eyes to not fall.

"I support you plenty!" Ron protested, a guilty expression on his face.

"No, you don't!" Hermione shouted angrily. She glanced down the hallway of Grimmauld Place, thankful that no one had come out to see their fight. "You're out late every night, Ron. Where are you going?"

"Don't you trust me?" Ron countered, looking hurt. He sighed, looking down, unable to meet her firm gaze. He knew it just made him look even more suspicious.

"Why won't you answer the question?" Hermione countered back. "You know what, Ron, fine. Whatever you're doing or wherever you're going is obviously more important to you than I am."

"See you," Ron grumbled before turning and exiting Grimmauld Place, slamming the door shut.

Hermione stood in complete shock. She hadn't expected him to really leave. Without as much as an apology or explanation. He just… left. A huff escaped her lips, half in anger, half in hurt. How could he do such a thing?

She sniffed, feeling rather hopeless. Ron was always like this… It was as if he didn't even care about her anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time they had spent time together or been intimate.

"Are you all right, Hermione?"

Sniffling, Hermione turned and saw Remus in the doorway of the sitting room. She shrugged. "I… I don't know."

"Do you need to talk about?" Remus offered politely.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. There was always something about Remus that made her want to talk. And besides, Hermione knew talking with others always helped her sort through her emotions. That's just the type of person she was. The two of them headed upstairs to the library so that they could talk alone. They sat on the sofa, a few inches apart. The fireplace crackled in the background, providing both light and warmth.

They sat in silence for a moment, each collecting their thoughts. Hermione was grateful for the pause. She was also grateful that the silence never felt awkward or forced with Remus. It was comfortable.

"So, Ron left," Remus said after a few minutes. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Hermione frowned once more. "Yeah, he did." She sighed. "I don't know why I hoped tonight would be different." She knew she sounded pitiful.

Remus looked her in the eyes, reaching across to take her hand in his.

Hermione sighed at the comfort of his touch. "Remus, I just don't know what to do."

"Today, you accomplished something incredible. You made it so people like me could get a job and not be prosecuted for it. You've taken a step towards making Hogwarts safe for children with lycanthropy. Those are incredible feats that deserved to be celebrated." Remus paused. "You shouldn't let him ruin this for you."

Hermione knew that Remus was being truthful. "I just… Everyone expects us to be together."

Remus looked pained at her words. "But does he make you happy?"

"Sometimes?" Hermione offered. When Remus pinned her with a sceptical look, she sighed. "No, I suppose you're right. It's been some time since I've truly been happy with Ron."

"Then why are you with him?" Remus pressed. He leant in closer to her slightly.

"Because he's Ron? I don't know," Hermione answered with a huff. "You're right in that he doesn't make me happy any longer, but how will everyone else react? Molly expects that we'll get married."

"Who cares what other people think?" Remus said, arching a brow at her. "The Hermione I know wouldn't be concerned with the opinions of others."

"I just don't know if I can leave him," Hermione whispered.

Remus let out a growl, moving closer. Hermione glanced up, seeing that Remus's eyes were now golden… Remus wasn't in charge of his body now, Moony was. She gasped, not realising that the full moon was the next evening. "Moony?" she whispered.

"I don't like how that boy treats you," Remus said, his voice low and husky. "He doesn't deserve your tears." Remus cupped her cheek.

Hermione felt a jolt of desire burst through her. As she locked eyes with Remus, something stirred deep within her. Before she even realised it, Remus had closed the distance between them, his lips on hers. He kissed her soundly, pulling away moments later to meet her gaze.

She knew that he was giving her a choice. She knew that he was her choice. The kiss had started an ember of passion inside of her – she wanted a flame. Hermione wasted no time in straddling his lap, cupping his face as she kissed him wildly.

Remus quickly trailed his hands along her skin. "Need you," he murmured, his lips on her throat. He nipped lightly at her clavicle, sending another shiver up her spine.

Hermione ground her hips against Remus's, cradling his head as he continued his assault on her neck. His lips nibbled and bit lightly, hinting at more. "Yes," she whispered. "Gods." Every kiss and touch sparked the fire inside of her. She wanted more. Judging from the hardened cock she felt against her core, Hermione knew that Remus wanted her just as badly. "Fuck me."

He growled, the sound animalistic. "You sure? You want me to fuck you, Hermione? Take you right here in the library where anyone could see us?"

"Yes," Hermione said, wriggling her hips suggestively to get her point across. "Please, Remus, now!" The thought of getting caught only added another level of thrill to her experience. The euphoric feeling was taking over. She wanted more, needed more.

Remus quickly freed his cock from the confines of his pants and trousers, stroking himself lightly as Hermione slipped her knickers off and pulled up her skirt. She resumed her place in his lap, trembling with excitement as she felt him press against her entrance.

"Merlin, so wet already?" Remus asked, his voice husky with desire. He slipped a finger between their bodies, lightly rubbing Hermione's slit. When his fingers brushed her clit, she shivered. "So wet."

"For you," Hermione moaned with want. "Take me, Remus."

"Protection?" Remus questioned, pulling his hand from her body in case he needed to cast a protection spell.

"I'm on the potion," Hermione replied. "We're good."

"Thank Merlin." Remus positioned his cock at her entrance, sliding into her slowly. They both sighed, pausing to collect themselves. The feeling was indescribable. To Hermione, it felt like ecstasy. To Remus, it felt like home.

"Remus," Hermione whimpered, unsure of what else to say. She wriggled her hips. Merlin, he was large, but he fit perfectly.

He smirked. "You like that, don't you?"

"Of course," she answered breathlessly. "So good."

Remus fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered.

"More," Hermione whimpered. She began to move herself up and down on his cock, thrusting against him in a hurried motion. "I'm going to come, Remus. Please!"

He quickened his own thrusts. The two of them moved against each other, thrusting and groaning. They each grew closer and closer to their climax.

She gasped as she felt her inner walls flutter around his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Hermione to take.

Remus came moments later, a low growl escaping his throat as he spilled himself inside of her. He panted, resting his arms around her. Once their breathing evened out, the two of them separated.

Hermione closed her eyes, lying back on the sofa once she righted her clothes. She felt utterly exhausted. Sex with Ron never made her feel that way… She let out a grown. Ron. While she fully realised now that she needed to end things with him, she did feel terrible that she cheated on him.

"Do you regret this?" Remus asked quietly. He stood, adjusting his trousers and tucking his shirt back in.

She looked up at him, seeing that he returned to normal, Moony no longer visibly present. She knew the wolf was always there, in the back of Remus's subconscious. Likely even more so with the full moon so close.

"No," she answered after a moment. "Well, yes." Hermione sighed. "It's complicated. I don't regret what we did." She offered Remus a small smile. "It was incredible. Honestly, completely mind-blowing. I just feel bad I didn't end things with Ron first."

"Are you going to end things with Ron?" Remus asked, a slightly hopeful tone noticeable.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I am. I should have done it a long time ago, I'm realising that now. I just… I've held on to the belief that we were meant to be." She snorted. "Obviously that sort of thing is hogwash."

Remus cringed slightly at her words, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "That's not entirely true," he said softly.

"What?"

"People being meant to be… it's possible," Remus offered.

"Oh," Hermione said with a shrug. "Well, maybe. But regardless, once I officially break things off with Ron, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" Remus blurted out, immediately looking embarrassed for his outburst.

"Remus?" Hermione smiled. "I didn't think you'd be that excited."

He looked at war with himself for a moment before shaking his head. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." He paused, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" she asked, immediately picking up on his tone. She sat up straight on the sofa, giving Remus her full attention.

"I don't know how to say this." Remus groaned. "I told myself I wouldn't tell you…" He continued to pace.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too accusatory. Remus had hidden something from her?

Remus finally stopped, turning to face her fully. "You're important to me, Hermione. You've always been important to me. From the first time I met you…"

Hermione gasped softly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered, almost afraid to speak too loudly and ruin the moment. Her body tingled as she waited in anticipation for Remus to reply.

"You're my mate, Hermione. Moony knows. I know." He looked at her, his blue eyes full of pain and sadness. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She stood from the sofa. "Sorry? Why in Merlin's name would you be sorry? That's not something that can be helped, can it?"

Remus shook his head. "Not exactly."

Hermione stood still for a moment, taking it all in. She could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. Remus was her mate? "I had always wondered why I felt so comfortable with you…" She exhaled loudly. "What we just did felt so right to me." She narrowed her eyes at Remus. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "That's a pretty big secret to keep to yourself."

Remus held his hands up in defence. "Look, Hermione, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You were too young when we first met, and then by the time the war was over, you were with Ron. I wanted you to be happy, and I thought that Ron was making you happy."

"But if I was meant for you, how could I be happy with Ron?" Hermione pressed.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "Look, Hermione, I don't know. I wanted you to be happy, and if it meant you were happy with Ron, I would have accepted it."

"You could have told me," Hermione insisted.

"And then what? You'd break up with Ron for me?" Remus shook his head. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me, Hermione. I still don't."

Hermione stood, moving to stand in front of Remus. She took his hands into hers, holding them tightly. "Remus, I would never feel obligated to be with you. I enjoy spending time with you. Relationship or not, you're still someone I trust and feel comfortable with. You telling me that I'm your mate won't change that." She looked into his eyes. "Got it?"

"I'm not good for you, Hermione," Remus insisted weakly. "I'm dangerous. You saw tonight how easy it was for Moony to take control."

"Moony is part of who you are, Remus," Hermione insisted. "The creature side of you doesn't scare me. In fact," she looked at him conspiratorially, "I almost kind of like it. I like it rough."

Remus let out a low whine. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not," Hermione insisted, her lips brushing against his once more. "In fact, I think I'm ready for another go right now. Up for that?"

Pulling out his wand, Remus carefully warded the library door shut and cast a Silencing Charm. "Don't want to chance any interruptions this time." Remus looked at her hungrily.

They didn't rejoin the party anytime soon.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was carefully packing up some of her clothes. The front door of the flat she shared with Ron opened, and she sighed. She knew she needed to end things with Ron.

"What are you doing?"

Turning, she saw him standing in the doorway. Hermione felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "Ron, you know I love you, right? You're my best friend…" She paused before clearing her throat. "It's just that… Well… I'm not in love with you anymore."

"I know," Ron said, nodding. He let out a deep breath. "Honestly, I've known for a while. I felt the same way, but I haven't had the courage to finally speak up and end things."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, Ron, I was so scared you'd hate me. I didn't want to lose our friendship."

Ron shook his head. "I could never hate you." He crossed the room and hugged her tightly. "We just… we stayed with each other for the wrong reasons."

"Because everyone assumed…"

Ron chuckled. "Yes, well, you know what they say about assuming things."

Hermione nudged him, smiling. "So, we're good?"

Ron nodded. "You don't need to leave, though. I can sleep on the sofa. Or at Harry's?" he offered.

"No, that's all right." Hermione blushed. "I know it's rather sudden, but I'm actually moving in with Remus."

Ron chuckled. "He finally told you that you're his mate?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "How in Merlin's name did you know that?"

"It was obvious in how he acted around you. His positioning, the looks…" Ron shrugged. "And, Merlin, I feel terrible for not telling you sooner, but I'm Lavender's mate."

Hermione felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "You've been cheating on me with Lavender Brown?"

Ron flushed. "I know it was shite, Hermione, but I didn't know what to do! I loved you both… It was hard."

Hermione wanted to be angry with him for finally knowing just where he continually snuck off to, but she couldn't find it in herself. Thinking of how she felt with Remus, she realised that Ron and Lavender must feel the same way.

"So, who's going to tell Harry?" Ron asked. The two of them stared at each for a moment before laughing.

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Who's telling your Mum?"

Ron sighed. "Shite, she won't be happy, but oh well. I'll tell her. We'll make it clear that it just wasn't going to work."

She snorted. "Your Mum has been planning our wedding since fifth year I'm sure. Good luck with telling her that." She could only imagine how Molly would take it. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset. She still had Harry and Ginny at least. Hermione mentally snorted as she wondered what Molly's reaction to Lavender would be.

"Then you can tell Harry you're dating one of his dad's friends." Ron countered, winking saucily at her. "You are technically moving in with Remus _and_ Harry. Or did you forget that?" He chuckled.

"Ron!" she groaned. "Fine, we've both got it bad then." She hugged Ron once more. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for finally saying something. I should have broken it off earlier." Ron looked at her sympathetically.

"Me too," Hermione said softly, knowing that she wasn't blameless either. "I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things."

"Sounds good to me," Ron replied. "No rush." He offered her a warm smile.

Hermione felt relieved. "Thanks." It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "See you around, Ron."

"See you around." He smiled at her once more before exiting what was their bedroom.

Hermione took a deep breath, quickly packing up all her belongs and Disapparating to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Remus was waiting for her in the entrance hall. She was in his arms the moment she righted herself, the two of them hugging tightly. Already, his body was responding to the feel of her pressed against him.

"I'm yours," she whispered. "Yours, Remus, my mate." Standing on her tiptoes, she lightly nipped at his collarbone. "Mark me?"

Remus growled, his eyes flashing amber. "It would be my pleasure." Holding onto her tightly, he Apparated them to his bedroom, where he officially claimed Hermione as his mate.

* * *

It was with happy tears in their eyes that they sent their first child, Eliza, to Hogwarts thirteen years later. She would be the first of many Lupins to attend Hogwarts with the lycanthropy gene.


End file.
